Rebound
by SolarisMuse
Summary: An old fan fic of mine. Angel and his team fighting to protect the innocent. Will Buffy and Angel finally defeat the forces of evil for the peace the desire but have long since been denied?


Fan Fiction "Rebound"

Crossover: Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel

Copyright to Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, 21st Century Fox, The WB and the CW.

Story by SolarisMuse.

Angel looked at his remaining crew, Illyria, Spike, and his stubborn son Connor. He knew what he had to do... and he didn't like it. He was going to call the Fates, request to become Angelus. It was the only chance they had now against the Senior Partners. They'd all be dead within hours unless he did something. Angel turned to Illryia "Look... I have to go somewhere... I'll be back... just..." he looked down, "Take care of the others." He turned and left with his duster trailing him and his sword at his side.

He walked in the sewers seeing as it was the safest place at the moment, not because of the daylight issues, but because the demons of the Senior Partners were in search of them. Angel took them to the place he knew they'd be safe, at least for the moment.

He thought back on the last two days they fought against the Seniors... their demons were strong, really strong. But Angel was hoping something else he had would be stronger, something the Seniors wanted... or so they thought.

Angel walked towards the middle of the sewer line, closed his eyes, and hummed the prayer. It had to be the exact tune and within silence. Lights whirled around him, and he was no longer in the sewers, but surrounded by higher beings staring menacingly at him.

"You dare to call upon us lower being?" one of them asked. Angel chuckled, "Good to know the higher being are so polite." he replied. A female answered, "What is it you wish to speak to us about Angel?" she asked calmly. Angel smiled and rested his sword at his side. "We're at a losing streak. You know this, I know this. There's only one card I have left to play. And I know it's dangerous... but it's all I have." Angel said. The beings looked at each other. "You know what you ask of us then? That once this is done... it can not be undone?" asked the male. Angel sighed... he knew, "Yes, and I accept my fate, for good or worse." he replied. A moment of silence, "Then so shall it be." and he was waived back into the sewers.

Looking around the sewers, a malicious grin placed upon his face, he sighed, "So... Soul Boy needed me after all." Angelus said, laughing. He picked up his sword that had fallen while being thrown back into the sewers. and headed back towards the hotel. "Good to be back... definetly good to be back." he said and he whisteled along the way back.

Illyria placed a bandage over Connor's right shoulder, "It's been dislocated. Let me rearrange it for you." Illryia offered. Connor grimmaced, "No thanks... I can do it." he said standing up, and shoving it into the wall behind them. He winced, and smiled, "See? Better already." Whistles turned their heads towards the entrance to the tunnels, "Yea... much better." said a voice.

Spike looked up, his left eye bloodied, and his left hand paralyzed, "Oh no.." he said. Angelus whirled into the lobby, "Spike... buddy 'ole pal. How 'ya been? Oh wait... busy with Saving the World and winning Buffy's heart right?" Angelus smirked.

Spike stood up, with some trouble and leaned back against the wall, away from his grand-sire. "Look Angelus... I don't... "

"Angelus?" Connor asked.

Angelus smiled at his son, "Good to know you can tell the difference son, really, does me proud." Angelus walked around and up to Spike. Spike glared at him with his good eye, "If you've just come here to taunt us.. it won't do you any good. If for some crazy ass reason you're here to help because of Angel... then help." Spike said.

Angelus chuckeled, "Spike, Spike... Spike... can't you ever just learn to shut up and just go with the flow?" he said, placing a hand on Spike's paralyzed hand. "Oh, guess you can't 'feel' that." he said with a sly smile. Connor jumped and moved to get in between Spike and Angelus. "Dad. Yes dad, " seeing Angelus raise an eyebrow at that comment, "I know why you did this. And I fully support it. On one condition. You don't kill Spike." Connor said, folding his arms across his chest. Angelus sighed, "I'm not going to kill Spike... yet. So, now that we all know the plan... let's get to work." Angelus answered.

Connor looked at him, "What plan? There is no plan." he answered. "Well that's about to change." said an old familiar voice. Everyone turned and saw Groo standing at the entrance to the Hyperion. "Wow, it's been a long time since I walked through these doors. Hello Connor. So, you are Angelus." Groo said walking up to him. Angelus grimmaced, "Yes... Groo buddy boy, how 'ya been?" he asked trying to annoy Groo.

Groo shrugged a bag off his back that held weapons that looked as though they'd been stolen from the army base from what Spike and Angelus could tell. "Busy killing demons and trying to find you all before something worse happened." he answered getting a bazooka gun ready. Angelus looked at the supplies, "Nice set of toys you have there Groo." he said, picking up a mini bag of throwing stars.

Groo kept putting the bazooka together, "Yes, I made a few trips to the nearest Army bases on the way into L.A. Kate was also very helpful." Groo answered, shoving the bazooka strap on his right shoulder. Angelus looked up, "Kate? She's still alive?" he asked, playing with a throwing star.

Groo nodded his head, "I told her to get out of town while she could after she helped me get more weapons." he said walking towards the front doors. "Anyone else coming that's able?" he asked. Angelus followed suit, placing the sword inside his coat. Connor and Illryia followed afterwards, "I'll stay here... see if I can't get her to come." Spike said.

Angelus nodded his head yes as they went out the doors. "See if I can't get the Slayer to save us... again." Spike said to no one. White lights emerged before Spike, Willow stood there, "Spike... I heard your call." she said, helping him lean back onto a couch.

Spike smiled, "Willow... you heard me? Oh... right... " his good eye had just noticed that Willow's hair had turned back to pure white again. She was the good witch, the Chosen Champion like Buffy and Angel for the Powers that Be.

Willow smiled her usual smile, "Yes. I heard you. And Buffy is on her way." she said, healing him with her powers. Groo handed Connor a gun, "Do you know how to use one of these?" he asked. Connor shoook his head no, "Well now's the time to learn." he answered as a demon appeared before them. Angelus whirled and did a round house kick at hit, sending it ten feet back because it was a small demon with green scales. Connor looked for the trigger, he'd seen his Dad use a gun before and had seen the cops use them, it shouldn't be... he pulled the trigger and staggered back. "Gotta learn to hold it." Angelus muttered.

Angelus took on another demon coming at them with the throwing stars he took from Groo's bag. Illyria focused her powers on five demons twenty yards away from them and blasted them into ashes.

Angelus turned and grinned, "Nice... very nice." he muttered, jamming a fist into another demon's side. He turned and jumped from the wall of the closest building and kicked off another demon's head. "I'll catch up with you guys." he said, walking off.

Groo looked after him, but kept fighting, Connor stared blankly as another demon came at him, "Dad! Wait!" he cried. But Angelus had disappeared into the mass of demons, slicing and dicing as the remaining soldiers carried on.

Willow heard the racket outside, "That can't be good." she said. She and Spike walked outside, she thrust her hands up and froze the demons, "Where's Angelus?" she asked Groo. "He left. Not sure to where." he answered, removing the bazooka from a demon's grasp while it was still frozen.

Willow sighed, "That's not a good way to start things." she said, and she thrust her hands again at all the demons and they turned to ash. Illyria turned and cocked her head at Willow, "Very powerful indeed. I respect you." she said smiling.

Angelus walked down the streets of L.A., thankful that the sky had been clouded because of the Senior Partner's war against man kind. Thunder rolled in the distance as Angelus whisteled another tune, "You know... I'm not sure if I should be thanking you for what you've done, or knock your sorry vampire ass into the walls and say, 'Why the hell did you do that for?'!" said an old familiar voice.

"Whistler... so good of you to drop by." Angelus said as he continued walking down the streets as rain began to pour.

"Funny thing fate. You never know what card you're going to be dealt with next." he said, getting a cigarette out. "Do you have a light?" he asked, then he took it out, noticing Angelus didn't.

"And what do I owe the 'honors' of your presence Whistler. Is it the Powers that Be? They want Soul Boy back already?" he asked coyingly. Whistler shook his head, "You know, I knew I wouldn't like 'ya. I didn't like 'ya as Soul Boy as you call him, and not now." he said, continuing to follow Angelus through the remaining city of L.A.

"Well tell my why your here before I lose my patience, 'cause if you haven't noticed, I'm kinda in a rush to 'save' the world." he said with a sneer. Whistler rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"Look kid. I'm here to keep the balance. I'm here to make sure you and Spike, yes Spike," seeing Angelus glaring at him, "alive. The Powers that Be want both of you alive, but... I'm also asked, to keep the balance for evil's side as well." Whistler said.

Angelus stopped in his tracks, "What are you telling me Whistler?" he asked. Whistler smiled and waved goodbye as he disappeared back into the alley, "Remember your cards kid." he said in the distance.

Willow smiled at Illyria, "Thanks, I think." she turned and faced Groo. "We have to find him. He's going to do something stupid which will require more help from us." she said. Groo nodded his head in agreement. His right arm had been sliced into by a demon with blades on it's body, Willow placed a hand over it and healed him. "Thankyou, now let's go." he said.

Spike walked up next to Willow who was following Groo, "You know where you're going?" Spike asked. Connor shook his head as he lifted up the bag of weapons that Willow had brought out from the hotel.

"Not exactly. I'm just going with my instincts on this one." Groo answered. Willow smiled, "I can find him." she closed her eyes and concentrated. She was looking for Angelus.

** In her locating spell **

Angelus walked over dead bodies, bodies he hadn't killed. Something else had, but what pissed Angelus off, was that they had his markings. The catholic church markings. "I didn't do this." Angelus kept muttering. Willow opened her eyes and gasped, falling back as Spike caught her. "What is it love?" he asked.

Angelus walked towards the grounds, the edge of L.A. that led to the former Sunnydale. He looked around him, saw dead bodies everywhere. They had his markings... "How?" he asked. He leaned down and looked at the cheek of a young girl, yes, definetly his touch of 'art' as he called, but it wasn't he that had done this!

"I didn't do this." he said. Willow appeared before him, "I'm afraid something else bigger than you or I did this. Something that really wants you in hell for good." Willow said. Angelus nodded his head, "I didn't do this..." he kept saying. Willow walked closer to him and shook him, "Look damnit, I know you're not my favorite person, and I'm not yours... but we need to work together. You have a son, he still needs you, he needs you alive. I'm going to do all I can to help that stay true." Angelus nodded his head, no arguing.

"What are we going to do?" Angelus asked. Willow sighed, "I'm not sure yet. I'm working on a plan. You continue whatever you were doing, I have to get back to the others, be safe." she said. Angelus nodded his head yes as Willow disappeared again. Spike looked as he saw Willow come back, "Well? What happened?" he asked.

Connor helped Willow because she was still a little weak from using so much magic all at once like that. "Angelus is headed towards them." she answered. Connor stared at her, fear in his eyes. Willow shook her head yes.

Spike blinked, "Towards... them? What do you?" shaking his head, "Bloody hell... he's not serious!? That's suicide!" Spike yelled. Groo looked at Willow, "What do you mean Willow, I'm not sure I understand you." he said. "He's gone to the Senior Partners." said Faith, coming into the streets next to Buffy and Giles. Connor looked up, "Faith, good to see you again." he said. Faith smiled, "You too kid." she answered.

Willow smiled, "Good to see you three arrived alright. Now, we really do need to get going." Willow said, standing up on her own. Buffy smiled and hugged her friend, careful because of the ax that Buffy was holding in the other hand.

Angelus walked through the dead bodies that held his mark. He kept muttering to himself that he'd find the being that did this and tear them to bits. He came across one more body before he reached the pit that was once the exact location of the former Sunnydale High School. He looked into the whole, it had gotten alot rubble in it over the last few months since the last Apocalypse against the First.

"Well, this is either going to work, or I'm about to do something really really stupid." Angelus muttered. He prepared himself by moving his arms back and forth a few times, then leapt in the air, and down into the abyss that lead to the inside of the Hellmouth.

Angelus landed ten feet onto some rough rocks and went palm first, "Damn... that hurt." he growled as he lifted his hands up. "Now... shit... I forgot a ... " a flashlight appeared in his hand, "Flashlight... thanks Willow." he said, knowing it was she that sent him the flashlight somehow. Angelus turned it on and went through the tunnels that lead to the deep underground where the Uber Vamps reigned all those years until the Slayers dusted them all. "Let's see what I can find." he said.

Buffy stepped back, "So, what happened, where's Angel?" she asked. Connor lowered his eyes, Faith closed her mouth and looked at Willow for an answer, "He's not Angel anymore Buffy. You need to understand this now." said Giles.

Willow nodded her head as Buffy stared at them for a moment. She finally nodded her head, "I know why he did it... and what he's planning. Follow me." she said lifting the ax up and over her shoulder, careful about the blades. Connor followed next to Buffy as Willow, Giles, Spike, Faith, and Illyria came behind them. "So, you're Buffy. It's nice to finally meet you." Connor said. Buffy looked at him while still walking, "So you're Connor then? Angel called me awhile back, left a message on my cell phone about you. Couldn't tell me face to face, but hey... I understand it now." Buffy said.

Connor nodded his head, but he wasn't too sure that Buffy understood it completely. How could she? With what he did? His purpose of existence? Buffy noticed his silence, just the way his father was, "It's alright, I understand more than you think I know. It's going to be alright." Buffy said.

Connor smiled weakly at her, "How can you be so sure?" he asked.

Buffy smiled, "Because I know your father. And he knows me." she said giving him a pat on the back.

Angelus walked a good twenty feet underground, thankful for the flashlight that Willow sent him magically, and kept looking. Water dripped from above here and there as he walked into the tunnels.

"I guess it's true about all Apocalypses, each mess gets bigger than the last." Angelus muttered. "Yes, it really does." said a voice. Angelus turned at the sound, staring at what he couldn't believe he was seeing. "Wesley? That you?" Angelus asked, squinting so he could see the features. "I'm surprised you couldn't tell Angelus. Truly, I am." he answered, stepping into the beam of light. Angelus grimmaced, it wasn't Wesley, and he knew it. It was either the First, who had not been completely destroyed, or it was one of the Senior Partners taking the form of 'Soul Boy's' dead friend.

"The second part is correct. I am one of the Senior Partners lower being. And I have been looking foward to meeting you." he said. It was so strange to Angelus, because he looked and sounded exactly like Wesley. But Angelus knew this was always possible when it came to the dark magicks.

Buffy followed her instincts, she knew where Angelus was headed, and though she wasn't crazy about it, she knew it was the only way to get to the bottom of this Apocalypse, litterally in this case.

Connor kept looking at Buffy every few moments, this was the woman that his father loved and had told Connor about. She was the Vampire Slayer. What Connor couldn't understand was, why would a Vampire Slayer, fall in love with the thing she was supposed to kill?

Willow stopped, she sensed Angelus's location within twenty feet, "We're getting closer, you need to follow my light, Angelus might be in trouble." and with that, she disappeared.

Illyria cocked her head and looked at Buffy, "Does she always do that?" she asked. Buffy nodded her head yes and followed the light signals that Willow left for them to follow. Angelus looked at the Senior Partner, "What is it you want?" he asked, glaring at him. The Senior Partner smiled coyingly and walked around Angelus.

"You of all else should know that, lower being." he implied. It was so strange to Angelus, because the Senior Partner took Wesley's form, and had his voice, the British accent was the same, but the tone of his speaking... was crude.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm in a wee bit of a hurry, so either tell me what you have to say or get the hell out of my way." Angelus said, starting to walk past him. The Senior Partner stopped him abruptly, "I don't think so, Angelus. I've come to make a deal with you." he said, looking straight into Angelus's eye.

Angelus straightened up, "A deal eh? Enlighten me." he said calmly, folding his arms. He had some time to abide by before his group could find him and not much after to get to where he was headed.

Buffy walked on towards the light that Willow left for them. "We're getting closer." she said raising the ax just a walked next to Groo, Spike on Groo's other side, "We'll need to be fast and decisive of whatever it is we're going to do." Giles said. Connor stopped, "No, we need a diversion... that's what Dad would do, create a diversion." Connor said. Buffy nodded her head in agreement.

Willow appeared at the foot of the Hellmouth... "Of course... it's where all the best Apocalypses happen." she said throwing her hands up in the air, sighing. She flew herself down into the whole, so as to take less time of climbing. She sensed a great dark magic more powerful than anything she'd ever felt before, and she'd been evil once. "Woah... that's alot of power... whatever it is." she said to no one. She made sure that she was still guiding Buffy and the others and with that, she used her instincts to locate Angel, rather than using too much of her powers.

Buffy followed the light that Willow left them and it led them to the Hellmouth, "Just like I thought... home sweet home." Buffy said jokingly. Only Giles, Faith, and Spike caught the joke, the other three just stared at her blankly. "Well are we ready then?" Giles asked. Buffy stepped to the edge of the Hellmouth and looked down into the dark abyss, "As ready as we'll ever be." she turned to Connor. "You don't have to do this you know. You know that Angel would rather have you alive than dead because of something like this." Buffy said. Connor nodded his head yes, "I know... but he'd rather have you alive as well.. and yet you're still going." Connor answered. Buffy smiled, "Like father like son... well... this is my destiny Connor... I'm the Vampire Slayer... this is something I have to do." Buffy said, Faith walked in between them, "Actually... we... you and me girl, we're the chosen two...remember?" Faith said. Giles stepped foward, "I'm with Buffy all the way." Spike, "Damn straight." Groo and Illryia both nodded, "Alright then... let's get going." Connor said. Buffy smiled and jumped down, letting the others follow in her footsteps.

Angelus looked at the Senior Partner waiting impatiently to hear out his offer. "You know I really don't have all day. I've got things to do." Angelus said, gritting his teeth. The Senior Partner who looked like Wesley, merely smiled and folded his hands, staring at Angelus with a smugness that annoyed Angelus. "Well now, aren't we the pushy one?" he asked. Angelus rolled his eyes and started walking away from the Senior Partner to where he was going. The Senior Partner boomed, "Did I SAY you could go LOWER BEING!?" and Angelus whirled around at that. Lifting a finger to his mouth and raising his eyebrows at the Senior Partner, Angelus smiled and replied, "I guess you didn't get the memo huh? I DON'T WORK for EITHER side and I CERTAINLY don't appreciate being called LOWER BEING. I am after all, THE ANGELUS, the Scorge of Europe!? I've done things that should put you Seniors at begging ends with me to be on your side!" he roared.

Buffy continued to follow the light that Willow left behind. She heard a commotion not too far off and figured it was Angelus and either the First, somehow, or something else way scarier. Connor came up to Buffy, "You sure you're going to be able to handle this?" he asked. Buffy stopped in her tracks, "You know Connor, to tell you the truth, I'm never sure if I can handle a situation until I'm in it." she replied. With that she walked ahead of the gang, leaving Connor motionless for a second as he took what she said in.

Angelus was getting frustrated with the Senior Partner. "Look either tell me what you want to say or I'm going. Kinda in a hurry." He heard Willow coming down the hall. The Senior Partner tilted his head and smiled, "Well aren't you the pushy one? Just letting you know, you aren't going to find anything down there." and with that, the Senior Partner disappeared. Angelus let out a low growl. "Damn him if he's right." he said walking to the direction of which the Senior Partner had mentioned.

Willow came up to him, "Hey there. I know, you're Angelus. But I'm still here to help." she said. Angelus rolled his eyes, "Always the happy helper aren't 'ya?" he said sarcastically. Willow ignored the comment, "The others are on their way. We had to rush a bit after you just left us back there to finish off those demons." she said looking back to make sure the others were catching up. Angelus nodded his head, "Look, it's great you guys are willing to help out and all... but right now, I need silence." Angelus said moving his finger across his mouth to mean for her to shut up.

Following Angelus through the tunnels, Willow saw Buffy right behind her, "We're not headed where I think we're headed are we?" Buffy whispered. Angelus was a few paces ahead so Willow whispered back, "Yep. Angelus has some sort of plan. He thinks that Hellmouth is the key to the end of the Apocalypse." Willow answered. "Ha, like that hasn't been said and tried before." Buffy replied. Connor came up to Willow's right, "Where is he?" Connor asked. Willow pointed ahead and Connor jogged on past. Giles, Groo, Spike, and Illyria followed suit.

Willow stopped as she watched the others go past her and she stopped Buffy. "What are we going to do Buffy? This is the biggest thing we've ever faced. And we're already at a losing streak." she said. Buffy sighed and nodded her head. "I know Will, I know. But if I know Angelus, he'll have something up his sleeve." Buffy replied.


End file.
